


Reflection

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [19]
Category: Akumajou Dracula: Castlevania | Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, Dark Tower - Stephen King, Salem's Lot - Stephen King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callahan reflects on the Common House community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

It's not the first time I've been surprised by stumbling upon a new world. However, it's one of the first times there's a majority of people with similar stories of things like the todash highways and the thin boundaries of worlds and time. It's kind of a nice change of pace to realize that while the world here is static, others have witnessed changes in their own timelines. I'm not as alone as I once was. 

They aren't letting me stay here long, but they're making me useful while I share what I wish to tell them, the secrets that I've kept for so long. Why I always have to look around and confirm that this place is safe, that nothing around me has changed. That I'm not being stalked. 

Here, too, God seems to have started to forgive me, though I'm not sure if it's that I've changed or simply the nature of this place. After all, I've never heard of a Type One vampire who claims to be Catholic before, but I've been sharing meals with one and he seems sincere.


End file.
